This application relates to a dual threshold sensor that can be utilized to detect relative movement between two adjacent components.
Many mechanical connections require complex movement between adjacent parts. As one example, in aircraft, slat panels are typically mounted adjacent each other for movement. There should be no relative movement in at least one dimension.
Thus, slat panels are known which include a fusible or breakable member that will fracture should there be relative movement between two panels in the axis which should have no relative movement. As an example, should two slat panel slide along a lateral direction, this would be indicative of a concern with regard to their movement. A sensor is provided which has a fuse that fractures if undue movement occurs along this axis.
An electric circuit may be applied across the sensor and when the fuse fractures, a signal will be sent to a control that there is relative movement. The control may then take corrective action.